Tattoos and Detenions
by drunkbritishstarkid
Summary: One shot for The Tattoo Challenge. Drace has a tattoo. But what does it say? Who is it for? And why does he keep staring!


A/N - this is a little one shot for The Tattoo Challenge. As soon as i read the challenge this little baby popped into my head. Hope you enjoy, onyl my second story! Any reviews or tips im extreeenmly grateful for:D

Now read on...

Tattoos and detentions

As I sat in Potions, mindlessly stirring the assignment professor Slughorn had set us my attention, once again, was pulled across the room to the brown haired vixen I'd come to adore.

There she sat with a fierce determination, concentrating solely on her work. As the bright pink fumes circled around her, she looked up and smiled in success. Our eyes locked, and I couldn't turn away. She was breathtaking. She was gorgeous. She was everything I wanted, but everything I couldn't have. I tried to turn away but those deep chocolate orbs were pulling me in. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and was surprised that it was ragged. She filled out her uniform in all the right places, and her legs stretched up to the heavens. Her skirt was dangerously short which didn't help my uneven breath.

"Draco, your potion is overflowing" Slughorn snapped. Our eyes unlocked as her eyes snapped up to Slughorn. She turned away startled and a mouth-watering blush spread across her cheeks.

"Draco, listen boy. Your potion is ruined and it's the end of class" Slughorns voice brought me out of my trance. I quickly scrambled my stuff together before anyone could ask any questions. I quickly side stepped Crabbe and Goyle, hoping they'd realise no to follow.

I nearly made it out of the door before

"Oh Malfoy, did someone hit you with a stupid spell or was your potion supposed to end up all over the floor?" Weasley drawled from behind.

"Ron, don't." I heard her murmur.

I whipped around with my wand out ready. "I don't need your filthy little voice helping me mudblood. And as for you Weasel, keep your nose out of things you couldn't possibly understand" I sneered at the golden trio. How I wish I could say what I really felt about the girl I was falling in love with.

I stormed off with a fleeting glance at her. I though I saw a trace of sadness, but quickly realised she hates me, so no point dwelling and what could have happened if I wasn't such a prat. I turned into the next empty room I saw, and leaned against the door. If only she knew I had to keep up the pretence of hating her. That really I walked behind her just to hear her laugh. That every time I saw her luscious brown locks my heart skipped a beat. If only she knew the permanent mark she forever left on me …

Memory

_I stumbled into the shop._

"_Give me something to remind me of my one true love! I need something! The sign says you can draw anything for 9.99! On my heart! She'll forever be on my heart!"_

"_Now son are ya sure? These tattoos are permanent. Don't do this if your not sure"_

"_I am! She's my Juliet! Were star-crossed lovers! Were.."_

"_Ok, ok I get ya. Now can I ask the lady's name?"_

"_Her name? It's original, it's beautiful, it's Hermione"_

"_H-e-r-m-I-o-n-e?"_

"_Yes yes yes! But not that, I want something that brings us both together! I want you to write…"_

_Memory_

I pulled off my robes, and unbuttoned my shirt. Proof of my drunken state lay on my chest. My heart. A drunken man words are a sobers man thoughts, I heard a voice in my head smirked. On the outside I scowled. I straightened myself and put on my robes. I took a moment to think of her luscious lips one last time and let myself smile. I returned the permanent scowl, and left my thoughts behind as I went to join my fellow slytherins the great hall.

*********************************************

As a prefect, I had power. I could terrorise the small children, and had even more respect than the just the name Malfoy brought to me. But with that I also had my duties. I had rounds tonight. I didn't mind rounds on this particular night because this night was also the night she had rounds. And he always found away for some sort of time alone with her. Even is she wasn't completely aware they were together (Statues and gargoyles came in handy for these particular events).

As I turned a corner I saw her sleeping form on the ground. She was like a sleeping angel. Her waves of chocolate locks cascaded around her face, and for me brought out the fullness of her sweet lips. I knew instantly she had been working to hard with end of year exams coming up. I caught a glimpse of her every night in the library, studying her cute little ass off (no one knew I purposely went to the library just to see the cute little frown that appeared on her forehead when she studied.)

She shivered in her sleep and I instantly had the urge to warm her. I shrugged off my cloak and slowly walked towards her. I draped it over her gently, and slumped down next to her. Being this close to her was like sitting next to the gates of heaven. I breathed in her sweet scent. She smelt of honey, lavender and fresh parchment. A smell that was completely Hermione. I let out a long peaceful breath and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes, and relaxed. This was a moment I wanted to remember for the rest of my life.

I snuck a glance, making sure she was still sound asleep. I settled back down with my eyes shut. I took a breath and started to murmur to her

" I got a tattoo for you, ya'know. I was drunk. I couldn't help myself. Your always on my thoughts, and now I guess your always on my heart. It's a mystery to me. These feelings just kind of snuck up on me. And lying next to you now, I feel it. IT. The reason I get up every morning. It's because I'm in..

"WHAT? Why the hell would you get a tattoo? " I turned to her and her head was snapped up. She was staring at me with those sea deep eyes.

"I'm always on your thoughts? What, that I'm a dirty little mudblood?" She sneered at me.

I was frozen, had she heard everything I'd said? I just stared at her, unmoving. Not knowing what to do, or say. I had revealed my deepest and darkest secrets to her, and instead of running away, I just wanted to grab her and kiss her.

Her stern look faltered and her voice came out in a whisper.

"Today, in potions you were staring at me weren't you? And when you called me a mudblood, it sounded more of a habit. A tad of denial? I didn't understand. I didn't realise.." she left the sentence unfinished and let out a ragged breath. Her eyes kept shooting to my lips.

Did she want me to kiss her? I sure as hell wanted to kiss her. We turned to face each other, and she placed her delicate on my heart. My heart flipped out and I lost all focus as I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me. As my lips crashed onto hers in frenzied passion, i lost all control. She didn't react at first, but as I dragged my teeth across her bottom lips she let out a strangled moan. She slipped her arms around my neck, as I brought her body closer to mine. My tongue begged for entrance, as my hands tried to reach for any part of he I could get. We both let out a moan as our tongues finally met. We battled for dominance, as our hands and urges became primal. I tugged her hips to mine, and she laced her fingers through my hair, bringing my unbearbly close to her. I wrapped my arms fully around her petite waist, but we both had to brake away for oxygen.

As we pulled away, and I looked into her hooded eyes I saw a need that I know was also reflected in my eyes. A need for closeness. A need for each other.

As I leaned in again, she pulled back with a smirk. She pulled her hand down from my hair deliciously slow, and rested it on my chest.

"So don't I get to see this famous tattoo?" she whispered, a let out a very non hermione-ish giggle out at the end.

I unbuttoned my shirt and let it fall to the ground. I looked into her eyes as she gazed at my chest. My heart. My tattoo.

"Dramione? That's what your tattoo is?" she asked her voice dripping with laughter.

I shrugged back " I always thought if we were ever a couple, that's what they'd call us. Ya know in magazines, and on fan fiction websites…"

She bit her bottom lip seductively and slowly dragged her eyes up to my eyes. I pulled her in for another earth shacking kiss when

"Hermione Granger! Draco Malfoy! What on earth is this? Detention both of you! My office right this instant!" Mcgonagall screeched at us.

We both jumped away from each other as if we were burned. I reached for my shirt and looked up at Hermione. I lifted up an eye brown and gave her a devilish smirk. She looked at me with red lips, and dark eyes. She winked and straightened her shirt. Detention might not be so bad after all.

Thanks for reading :D I'd sell my soul for reviews and tips;)


End file.
